


drunk kit

by shiznit



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiznit/pseuds/shiznit
Summary: based off that concept posted by @Tiberius-herondale on tumblr - kit gets drunk and keeps hitting on ty





	drunk kit

"did you- did you, fall from heaven, because-um, you're hot" Kit slurred, trying to lean against the wall, but stumbling instead. It had been kit's idea to get drunk, and though ty had no particular interest in doing the same, he did want to stay with his boyfriend to make sure he didn't end up seriously harming himself. (though, kit had already walked into a lamppost, vomited into a bin and fallen up the steps of the institute)   
"Thank you, but you already said that one five minutes ago," ty replied, watching kit warily in case he actually did any damage to himself, or any surrounding objects.   
"did I?" kit seemed momentarily confused, but he soon recovered, and steadying himself against a wall, he tried another pickup line. "are you from Tennessee? because-" Kit gasped as if he had had a revelation, "Ty-nnessee! because you're the only ten, I mean, ty, that I see." He hiccupped, clearly proud of himself.   
"Okay, that's sweet but I think you should lie down," Ty said, moving forwards to put an arm around kit's waist.   
"Yeah, only if you lie down with me," Kit replied, and then he blinked at ty in a manner that made him suspect that it was intended to be a wink. "D'you geddit?" kit continued, "I think we should-"   
"Yeah, love, I get it. and no, not whilst you're in this state." Kit frowned, and sagged against ty, causing them both to trip. "You have to co-operate if you actually want to get upstairs," ty said, tightening his grip around kit.   
"But we should, go out sometimes," kit insisted.   
"We already do. We're in a relationship," Ty panted, putting all his effort into helping kit upstairs.   
Eventually though, they made it to kits room, and ty managed to detach himself from his boyfriend to deposit him (somewhat unceremoniously) on the bed.   
"You aren't going to leave?" Kit whined piteously from the bed as Ty began to walk towards the door.   
"I'm just getting you some water." he paused, and thought for a moment, before moving back to the bed to put the bin closer to the side of it, and dropping a kiss onto kit's forehead.   
When Kit woke late the next morning, with a horrible taste in his mouth and a note on the bedside table telling him to drink the water, he vowed not to get so drunk again. Whether that would hold true though, was a different matter altogether.


End file.
